Promise This For Me
by thecapefangirl
Summary: Wanda has been spiraling more and more into her own mind since the death of her brother. She goes extreme and only one person can help her. (I apologise for the crappy summary. Also trigger warnings for self-harm. Rated T to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

She curled herself into a tight ball in the corner of the room. She kept having these horrific flashbacks to the battle against Ultron: the desperate screams for help, and knowing that not all will be saved.

They seem to haunt her every night since that fateful day, and it seemed to her that they wouldn't go away any time soon.

In the distance she could hear the delightful chatter of the gala guests. Stark decided to put up a celebration for the defeat of Ultron. But to Wanda, there was nothing to celebrate about.

 _He is dead. Her brother is dead._

Wanda's lips tremble at those very words. She will never share a secret, or a smile or watch him do ridiculously stupid pranks with his gift.

 _Never._

He had to be the hero, didn't he? He had sacrificed himself and leave her alone. This is the second Goddamn time that a family member died as a result of one of the Avengers. And too think they joined Ultron to get revenge on Stark and his minions in the first place, only to save one of them by sacrificing his own.

 _It brings a whole new meaning to being compared to a speeding bullet._ Wanda thought as she let out a rueful smile as she held back the tears. Crying was a luxury that other, weaker people could afford. She hasn't cried since…She could not remember when. But now…now she could not help it.

The music in the background's volume was turned up louder. It looked like the party was getting into full swing. She prayed silently that no one would realise her absence from it. She could not bear to think of how much of an absolute wreak she must actually look like. Whenever she trains with the team, she acts like she is ok, that what happened in the past did not affect her at all.

But every night she would lay awake, too afraid to face that moment that always haunted her dreams. She never saw him being shot, but that made it worse. Her mind would create new and horrific ways that Pietro would die.

But in the end exhaustion would take over her body and she had no choice but to sleep.

Then the Nightmares would control her. If she was so tired and had a dreamless night, she was extremely lucky.

But she would of never of stooped as low to tell anyone about it, no no no. She had learnt never to show vulnerability to anyone, because in the end they will always find a way to exploit it or use it to harm her. She would never even let a bit of sadness glint in her eye.

 _Her brother. Her best friend._

The first tear streamed down the side of her cheek and drip onto her lap.

She silently got up and went into the bathroom. She trembled as she padded across the tiled floor to retrieve a tissue.

Once she blew her nose, she threw away the tissue in the nearby dustbin. A flash of silver caught the corner of her eye. Wanda turned her head to spot a razor.

It was a mundane, disposable razor. It had a blue, plastic handle and two sharp, stainless steel blades. She automatically reached out and grabbed a hold of it. Simple, but effective.

Wanda tossed the razor in her hands, almost as if she was feeling its weight. She was contemplating if she should do it. If she should finally join her brother…

 _NO!_ The tiny voice of sanity said in the depths of her mind. She threw the razor in the basin and shook her head. Pietro would be so disappointed in such a foolish decision. He would do anything to keep her alive, and to do that she would undo everything that he did to protect her.

She turned on her heel and walked out of the bathroom adamant that she would not fall to such sins.

Yet…

She stopped and slowly turned her head.

It was so appealing. The way the light reflected in a certain angle. The way it gleamed. The way it seemed to hypnotise her.

 _Come._ It seemed to call, enticing her to feel the sharp edge on her soft skin.

She lost all control of her mind, and came towards it, picking up the blade. She pulled her long-sleeve up to her elbow, and in one unconscious move she slashed the cold steel across her forearm.

And another.

And another.

And another.

Pain shot up her arm. It was the first time in days that she felt something else other than depression, hatred and sadness. She could feel its addictive pull, inviting her to another.

She placed the blade on her skin once more and flicked her wrist to create another deep cut in her arm.

She looked down at the blood seeping out of her arm. She touched the cut and winced. It felt wonderful. She smiled for the first time in days at the beautiful artwork that she created…

"Wanda", a quiet familiar voice whispered behind her, followed with a sound of clattering broke her from her trance.

She yelped as she faced the mirror wide-eyed. The reflection showed him with a splattered plate of food spread across the floor, with a look of horror and dismay visibly showing across his face.

She was so in her own mind that she did not register that Vision came in a few seconds before.

XXX

Wanda twisted her body around to face Vision, allowing the razor to clink on the floor.

They both stared at each other in bewilderment. Wanda broke out of her freeze and permitted her basic instinct to take over. She did what she naturally did when she was caught doing something wrong: Run.

She bolted through the door, shoving the stunned Vision out of the way as she did so. She did it so fast that it would have rivalled Pietro's speed.

She could hear Vision calling her name behind her, but she did not turn around. She was angry at herself for letting emotions cloud her thoughts. She would never be so stupid to do something this extreme. _This is why I don't allow my emotions to show through._ Now it was even worse: Vision caught her at her most vulnerable time.

 _What was he doing there anyway?_ Did she actually make such an impression on someone that she was missed in such a crowded area?

All she could see was Vision's disappointed face and the many questions that hung around with it. She shook her head, as if the newly formed memory could just leave with that tiny movement.

She sprinted down the corridor, desperate to find any way out of this situation, when she felt a hand grab her arm. She let out a yelp in panic, trying to shake herself frantically away from his grip, but coming to no avail. He forcefully pulled her body around to face her. His hand was still gripping her wrist, while the other hand was taking a hold of her bicep, as to avoid her wounds.

"Let me go!" Wanda screamed in frustration.

But he didn't. He just held on even tighter.

"Please just calm down, Wanda." His soothing voice chides. She slowly but surely gave up her anger and alarm to the uncontrollable fit of weeping that was long overdue. She would've fallen to the floor if it wasn't for the fact that Vision was holding her up. She sobbed loudly into his thin cotton of his sweater.

Wanda could only say, "I am so sorry, I just want him back, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

Vision loosened his grip on her and picked her up in his arms. He then turned around and proceeded to carry her back to her room.

 ** _Hello my bokkies_**

 ** _So I did tell a tiny lie about not posting as I have got exams, but I thought "Screw it I will count it towards studying for English."_**

 ** _I had this idea in mind for a while now, s_** ** _o here I am._**

 ** _I hope you liked it and please for the love of God, COMMENT! I need some help with my writing._**

 ** _Of course I do not own any of the characters_**

 ** _Love from thecapefangirl_**


	2. Chapter 2

He switched on the light and laid her on to the bed. She automatically curled up in foetus position, with her back facing him. She blocked all of his thoughts entering her head. She could not bear any disappointment or, worse, pity.

Vision just got up and left her to go into the bathroom. Wanda contemplated if she should make another escape attempt, but she found that she exhausted all energy to make another move.

Vision returned with the First-aid bag that was placed in all rooms. He gently sat on the side of the bed and opened the bag, which revealed an assortment of medical supplies. He took the cotton wool and a bottle of an orange antiseptic liquid.

He poured a little on the wool and moved it towards Wanda's arm. He hesitated for a moment, before proceeding to dab a little of the liquid gingerly on her bloody incisions. She flinched at the touch.

 _This was a fucking stupid idea!_ She gritted her teeth together at the feeling of the cold fluid. The regret was trickling into her head.

Vision put the cotton wool down and reached for the bandage.

He broke the silence while wrapping the bandage around her arm, "Why did you do this?"

Wanda looked down at her arm. She could not bring herself to admit her emotions to him. Hell, she could not admit it to herself. So she kept silent.

Vision glanced at her when he fastened the clasp. He cautiously lifted his hand to cup her cheek. Wanda didn't even flinch.

"Look at me." She reluctantly lifted her head to lock her eyes with his memorising aquamarine ones "You can tell me."

"You won't understand." She whispered softly.

"I may be a few days old, but I am not stupid, so let me be the judge on what I understand, alright?"

She looked at Vision and sighed, "Honestly, I don't know what came over me. I think I just wanted to feel something besides emotional pain, depression and anger. I just wanted a small moment of relief from this constant battle that is going on in my mind. I just wanted to feel something!" Wanda twisted away from his gaze. She could not face him.

"So you thought that this was the only way to distract you?" Vision said.

"Yes…no…maybe…I don't know!" She said exasperatedly, "It was something that I decided in the moment. I wasn't in my right mind when I decided to do it!" She spun her head around quickly and looked in his eyes desperately. "I swear that was the only time that I attempted to do something like that."

Their eyes locked again, and neither pulled away this time. Wanda braved herself to read any thoughts in his mind.

 _Pity_

 _Worry_

 _Anxiety_

 _..._

 _..._

There was this other feeling that was impossible to unlock from his thoughts. She found that this happened when the other person did not know that it exists. Before she could ask he tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I believe you."

A warm flood of gratitude flows through her veins. It was the first positive feeling that she has felt in forever.

XXX

Vision's hand fell from her cheek on to his lap. He felt conflicted. On one hand he should return to the party before anyone realises that he has been missing. Then they might find Wanda in this state.

But on the other hand, she is very vulnerable at the moment. She needs someone to comfort and to watch over her for the moment. Maybe he should get Natasha to come over. Apparently that is what the female sex tended to prefer.

Vision gets up, but is obstructed by Wanda's good hand. She looks at him with pleading eyes.

"Please don't go yet." She said.

Vision pondered it over. Maybe he should stay at least until she falls asleep. That way he could return to the party without any questions asked.

She made room for him to lie on the bed.

"Are you sure?"

She hastily nodded and patted the spot next to her.

He cautiously sat down and hoisted his legs over the edge of the bed to settle his body comfortably next to her. Weirdly enough he did not have any sense of awkwardness as he expected it to be. There was only a feeling of warmth spreading inside of him.

He was not going to lie; he has these _feelings_ towards her. He could not explain it. It was not like the feelings towards Stark or Captain Rogers or any of the others. It was need to protect her, to comfort her. He doesn't mean only at this moment, but always. Whenever she accidently bruises her arm, or trips down the stairs, he is always the first to rush towards her and help her up. He even finds himself thinking of her unintentionally. He found that he needed her to be somewhere in his sight, which is why he went to search for her (the food was used as an excuse).

Once he found himself asking Stark about these _feelings_. Stark looked him with wide-eyes.

 _"Are you sure Vision?" Stark had said, "I mean do you really think of her like that?"_

 _Vision nodded. "I don't understand why I get them."_

 _"Neither do I, Vision, neither do I." Stark paused for a second, "I did not even think that something like that was even possible."_

Stark just walked off without an explanation.

XXX

Wanda curled herself against his warm body. She laid her head on his chest. She remembered when she was younger; she would crawl and sleep besides Pietro when she had Nightmares. He was always happy to have her next to him, because as much as he didn't like to admit it, he needed the comfort as much as she did. She knew why this memory resurfaced.

 _It felt just like this._

She could not help herself shedding a few more tears.

"Shhhhh, I am here." Vision softly said in her ear. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. Wanda cried harder. He, being Vision, thought it was his fault. He loosened his hold on her.

"Sorry, I did not mean…" He apologised

"No, no, no. It is not your fault." She said in a lighter tone, "It's just that these random memories keep resurfacing in times like this."

"I wish I could take this pain away from you, but I can't." He said quietly.

Wanda shifts her body to face him, "You have done more than you think." He met her stare, and she all the suddenly felt self-conscience about how close they are. Wanda was never this close with any man, emotional and physically, in her life. The closest was probably her twin. She cleared her throat, "I mean, you did save me from myself." She pointed her eyes down to her bandaged arm. Vision offered a small smile.

There was a small moment of silence that past between the two. Wanda never confessed to anyone that she found him particularly attractive. He was respectful and he had this manner that was appealing. Ever since he was created until now she found herself drifting into fantasies about the two of them, and they're not all PG-rated.

"Is there something wrong with my lips?" Vision broke the silence. Wanda gave him a questioning look.

"Sorry?"

"It is just that you are staring at it in the most interesting manner."

 _Crap! I was doing it again!_ That happened much more than she wished to admit. "No, there is nothing," She said quickly, looking away, "Nothing interesting in the slightest." _Would he understand if I told him my feelings?_

Vision asked in a low tone "Wanda, what are you not telling me?"

 _Should I tell him?_ She thought

 _I want to_ came the response.

She took a deep breathe.

And turned to him

She opened her mouth

The words that she wanted to say came flooding out of her mouth.

"I think I may be in love with you." She did not give him a chance to reply as she pressed her mouth against his.

XXX

There was this instant spark that came between them when she kissed him.

Vision was frozen at first as he tried to process that information that just happened.

Loves _me? She is in love with me? Is that the feeling that I have felt? Is that what Stark meant when he said that he didn't know it was possible. That I shouldn't be able to have those feelings…_

Within all the other of hundreds of thousands of questions, he had one definite answer.

 _I love her too._

He responded to her touch by kissing back. She smiled under the kiss.

He cupped her cheek as he deepened the kiss. He knew that this was probably wrong on many different levels, but in a small way it was right. Wanda needed this comfort. Vision knew that he could never replace the empty hole where Pietro stayed, but he knew, given enough time, he could at least help to heal it.

She let out a tiny sigh as he ran his fingers through her hair. She pushed his body against his as too close any gaps between them.

Vision stops suddenly.

XXX

"What?" Wanda asks worried. _Did I do something wrong?_

He gives her a sweet smile, "I could not stop thinking how beautiful you are." Wanda blushed at the compliment. No one ever looked at her twice, never mind actually giving her a compliment.

"And I just want to say, if you ever feel like this again, please come to me. I could not bear you hurting yourself again. Promise this for me."

She smiled, "I promise with all my heart."

 ** _Hello my bokkies_**

 ** _That is my sweet end to my story. I hope you enjoyed it!_** ** _I don't know when I will post again._** ** _Please comment!_**

 ** _Love from thecapefangirl_**


End file.
